


Why Did He Spare Us?

by Fell_Tactics



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), POV First Person, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Reflection, Reminiscing, Spoilers for anyone who hasn't played the whole game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell_Tactics/pseuds/Fell_Tactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo Attano has many reasons to hate many people, from the Watch to the Regent himself. Since that fateful day, life had shown him little but cruelty, and with powers like his, he had the opportunity to be just as cruel.</p><p>But he wasn't.</p><p>Even the ones he least expected to turn blades upon him, he spared. And even the ones who suffered the worst of fates, locked away as an unwilling love, or sent to work themselves to death, all ponder on what they had done to deserve life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did He Spare Us?

_Why did he spare us?_

      We turned iron to his skin, bathed golden by heat, and laughed as he held back screams. We threw him into the dirtiest cell, once inhabited by a man turned Weeper; he glared at us, the Royal Protector, a man renowned for feats unheard of until his existence. We cackled and devoured food and drink in front of him to taunt him, but still, those eyes pierced us.

      We thought we were in the right, for Campbell had claimed himself a witness to the death of our fair Empress; it was unfathomable, to think that the most loyal man in the Empire had betrayed someone as kindhearted as she. So, in our collective anger, we lashed out at him, again, and again, and again, but he never spoke a word, only shaking his head when we asked why he'd killed Her; we thought he was simply declining to tell us, but we were wrong,  _so wrong._

When he escaped, he could have easily slit our throats and be done with it, he could have snapped our necks, or any number of things, but he didn't.

He  _spared us,_ only taking action against us when necessary, and even then, he put us to sleep, we were at his mercy, as he was at ours, but he didn't burn us, or lock us away.

      Did he somehow  _know_ that some of us had wives, even  _children?_ Did Corvo know that some of us had no choice but to join the Watch, that we were but urchins whose only hope at life was to embrace cruelty?

     With eyes like his, dark, intense, and sharp as a blade, he must have seen something of worth, or were we of so little worth that he did not think us to be trouble? He never spoke of what had transpired, even when pressed; as he stood beside young Emily's throne, it was as if he was wearing some sort of mask, as impenetrable as steel, and as firm as if the grip of Death himself held at his face. 

This man, this  _specter,_ had  _spared us._


End file.
